


Can They Handle the Spaghetti?

by orphan_account



Series: UT x GF [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (okay i have no idea whether or not i want chara in), Aged-Up Character(s), Canceled, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-Weirdmaggedon, and maaaybe i love mabfica a little too much for the soul, bill will not be in the dimension at all, gideon and bill will just be there randomly, i sincerely do not know how to begin chapters anymore, just literally going to be a clusterfuck of ut x gf drabbles, the beginning chapter is just 'how the monsters got there'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just mini stories on the adventures of monsters and humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Tried Warning to Them About the Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea what I'm writing anymore.

If there was anything Mabel was not truly expecting, it would be a phone call from her brother between relaxed and losing it.

“Mabel! Mabel, are you there?” He always sounded desperate when she didn’t talk first, taking it as a sign she was in possible danger. “You need to come back ho— please no! That’s — oh for god’s sake, put that down! WHY IS THE CHILD HANDLING A KNIFE?!”

With Dipper screaming at whatever was in the house, Mabel was left all-in-all confused. “Oi, Dip Dop? You okay? Bro bro?” Now she was somewhat panicking - what if it was Bill, and he had come back? Oh, they should’ve been prepared! “Dipper, I’m coming over. I’ll be bringing back up and will be over as fast as possible.”

And with that decision made, she started packing, telling Grenda and Candy to get more equipment; as for Pacifica, she could just grab anything she could that could prove useful. After almost 5 minutes of scrambling around Pacifica’s house (being extra careful not to get lost), they all headed over to the golf cart and drove as fast as Mabel could push it to. Hopefully her brother was still alive when they arrived.

* * *

 

“….Dipper.” The girl said in an almost calm voice - oh boy, he was screwed. “What. Happened?”

She was now looking at a flower (with the weirdest face, might she add) talking to a child; a short skeleton having a pun war with what seemed like a goat; and a lizard, human robot, fish, and taller skeleton cooking up…. spaghetti. Meanwhile another goat was trying to make sure his horns didn’t hurt the ceiling.

“So, uh….” Dipper looked away from his sister, a little flustered by the events occurring. “W-well, er—“

“JUST GE TO THE POINT, YOU IDIOT!” The flower screeched, prompting an angry glance from both the short skeleton and her brother. (What a disgusting face that flower made there.)

“Look, I will you stupid godforsaken flower, but just shut up. Alright?” If there was anything they could agree on later, it was that the flower was a definite representation of Bill. He sighed before continuing. “Well, when I woke up, somebody kept knocking on the door. Next thing I know I’m bombarded with puns from almost all of them and they just make themselves at home. I don’t know where they are from, why they’re here, or anything of the sort! I just woke up and they came - no adventuring or demons involved, alright? AlsoGreatUncleFordiscomingbacksinceIphonedhimtoosobepreparedtotellhimliesandtruthsokay?”

A sigh left the sister after trying to process everything she heard and saw, before turning to the prepared army behind her, “False alarm, guys. But come on in - gotta show you this.”

* * *

 

“So that’s how you guys got here? Wow.” Mabel was flabbergasted by the entire turn of events after talking with the shorter skeleton. (Mostly that he was such a pun person and drove his older brother insane with them.) “Are you guys going to hang here? Nah, that shouldn’t really be a question. This place is one of the safest for you guys, so help yourself.”

“Alrighty then. Thanks, kid.” The skeleton - Sans - smiled as he apologized for any inconveniences in advanced. “Just - be careful with the flower. He’s a little… persuasive, with his words.”

“I know that first hand, dude.”

And with that, Mabel ended up joining the pun-fest with the other monsters, leaving Dipper to try to get himself away from Mettaton and Undyne, the worst of the lot. (Flowey was already terrible)

When Stanford arrived - quicker than usual, the two twins added to their questions - they had to listen to his questions as well as try to explain to him why a pack of monsters and a human managed to find themselves here in the middle of Gravity Falls while Dipper also explaining that the monsters had been making spaghetti when he called.

The bigger question - where were all these monsters going to sleep at?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little rushed and thrown out. I ain't proud of Chapter 1 - it's a pathetic one in which I don't feel like redoing, already did that with another chapter for another one.
> 
> Just,
> 
> ideas come in and out, and sometimes when I have ideas they are a pain in the ass to start writing. Lovely when they come during school time.

Di-  
  
Did she just hear a moan?  
  
A moan?  
  
Okay. Calm down, Mabel, there’s nothing wrong with someone doing that at all, you’re just uncomfortable with it! Yes, that’s right! There’s nothing wrong with someone —  
  
“Darling, Frisk is going to blow if you don’t start letting that air out.”  
  
Who -  
  
Mabel almost smacked into Frisk, who was behind her, and maybe might’ve let out a scream.  
  
“Dear Lord, you have lungs!” Mettaton grumbled, pulling his hands away as the poor girl tried steadying herself. “If I had known what you were capable, then I wouldn’t have Frisk deal with such a problem.”  
  
“I-I’m so sorry!” She apologized so profusely, ashamed of having let out such a scream. “I-I just  g-got, er, scared! I mean, you just start hearing things, and—“  
  
Gentle pats hit her thigh, and as she looked down  the child gives her a sympathetic smile. A sigh releases as she is comforted by the other’s action, returning with a short-lived smile before Dipper arrives - or more of smacking into Mettaton almost head-on, leaving the robot grunting and sending the boy angry looks.  
  
“D-did something…. happen? Sorry ‘bout that, Mettaton.” He said as he takes deep breaths from his rush.  
  
“Uh…..” A blush radiated off her face - of course this was embarrassing! “I-I… think I heard a, er, uh—“  
  
“Spit it out, darling, you’re holding the line here.”  
  
With how handsome and nice the robot was, she forgot completely about his impatience. “Okay, okay, sheesh. I think I heard a moan.”  
  
Dipper lets out a soft gasp, almost embarrassed by such words. Frisk simply turned to Mettaton, who was trembling. The other two’s actions had the twins staring at the trembling robot.  
  
Finally, chuckles billowed out in short intervals, as Mettaton tried saying ever so calmly, “Th-that-  
  
“That was me~”  
  
Silence.  
  
Then Mabel screaming and pushing past Dipper and Mettaton, who were at the doorway. Dipper at that moment simply slumped against the side, mumbling how everything was fine, they certainly most definitely did not have a sex robot or anything of the sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Alphys had to give a long explanation as to why he was built like that - 100% not on her end.


End file.
